Lost Story
by KatsOnTheAirplane
Summary: Tom Marvolo is in his 7th Year at Hogwarts when his distant relative James Potter arrives for his First Year. With the appearance of the Vanishing Cabinet, the seclusion of the Head Dorms,crack cocaine, alcohol, and Lily Evans coming into his life, Marvolo will make the discovery of his hatred and love for others. AU, OOC, and rated for violence and drug mentions/abuse.
1. Chapter 1-Cocaine

Tom Marvolo Riddle walked down the middle of the Great Hall, his black hair dropping in front of his face. It was his 7th and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Looking around him, he saw the House banners flutter as the group of new First Years stomped in, their voices getting louder by the second with nervousness. Wrinkling his nose in disgust, Tom sat down at the Slytherin table and looked over at his friends. They were all very attractive and he let his eyes trail down the table to the girls at the end. None of them were particularly attractive and he made small talk with his mates as Dumbledore started off the new year with the school song.

They sat through the same basic rules they got every year, sometimes multiple times throughout the year if someone wandered into the Forbidden Forest in hopes of seeing a unicorn in the flesh.

"Marvolo, when are you finding out who's your Co-Head? We need to know if it's safe to bring up some Fire Whiskey to celebrate tonight." Abraxas Malfoy said. Tom looked at his friend who's pale blond hair reflected the candlelight.

"I don't know yet, mate. Probably after the Sorting. You know how McGonagall is about her precious First Years; they always have to be showed how to enter their Common Room first before she shows the Heads where their room is."

Malfoy, with his sharp pointed jaw, nodded and turned back to their other friends Jef Goyle and Percival Crabbe and told them what he had said. Tom turned back to the Sorting which had been going on for a few minutes now.

"Lily Evans," McGonagall called out, her voice loud enough so that way the whole Hall heard over the sound of the last placement's House clapping. Tom watched as Lily, a tiny girl with bright red hair and piercing green eyes pulled on her taught curls as she made her ways slowly up to the front of the room. She was pretty and she looked like a tiny princess, ones that always found their way to a prince in Muggle movies.

He kept watching as McGonagall helped her onto the stool and placed the Sorting Hat on her head and as she closed her piercing eyes. Freckles were smattered across her babyface-cheeks, nose, and chin. Her mouth mumbled, which, thought Tom, was useless because the Sorting Hat did not take suggestions from anyone. It had laughed when he had asked in 6 years ago to be placed in Gryffindor with the bravest of people he knew and told him he would have to stick it out in Slytherin. Marvolo rolled his eyes and sneered at this memory. It was in the past, yet the past was something he couldn't let go of. "Gryffindor!" He heard the Hat shout.

The table at the far end of the Hall bellowed and hollered for their new inductee. They would teach her all about what bravery and honor was supposed to be about, thought Tom, something that he obviously didn't possess. Seering he went back to the conversation of when he would find out who his Co-Head would be. His mates had stopped by Borgin and Burke's when they had went shopping for more sugar quills and their textbooks and had bought a cabinet that mysteriously made things disappear and reappear in different locations and wanted him to keep it in his room to smuggle in alcohol.

"You know," Crabbe said. "There's this Muggle drug I found out about over the summer in Wales. It's called cocaine, it's all powdery and you, you smoke it; gives a lovely high. I'm sure we could bring that in and make some extra profit this year. You know how Mudbloods always are acting crazy when they have to give it up during the year, acting all foolish and demented."

Marvolo cut his dark eyes at Crabbe. He was always trying to find ways to make extra money and get other people in trouble. He sneered and watched as Crabbe dropped his eyes to the table.

"James Potter," McGonagall yelled, interrupting Tom's thoughts. He turned around, his legs straddling the bench and watched as James strutted up to the front of the room with a confident face, his deep black hair falling into his eyes. Tom had heard someone in his family say that they were related distantly to the Potters, but he didn't know how he was related to the tiny First Year that sat down cockily on the stool with a smirk on his face as McGonagall dropped the Hat onto his head. He hoped they were not close enough that James knew about him because he did not want to have to haul around a First Year for the first half of his last year. He was hoping to get laid at some point, and it wasn't going to happen if he had to babysit.

"Gryffindor!"

Tom sneered and turned back around; vaguely noting his relative sat down beside the pretty red-haired Lily Evans and was stumbling in his words as he tried to talk to her. Marvolo shook his head and got up, going to find Hagrid and ask about his room so he could set up the cabinet before his friends came up. He didn't have time to wait for McGonagall, he was going to try and find some of that Muggle drug Crabbe spoke about. Something, Marvolo thought, it could be used for something other than money.


	2. Chapter 2-Firewhiskey and Nude Lipstick

Since I forgot a disclaimer for the first chapter: I do not own any of these characters. Thanks and feel free to leave a review. :)

* * *

Hagrid had led Tom up a maze of staircases which he marked in his mind by keeping up with odd paintings he passed on the way. He felt like he had been climbing stairs for hours when Hagrid finally stopped at a mirror with a silver outline, some of it darker than the other.

"This is your entrance. The password is 'hocus pocus.' Demeteria Greengrass is your Co-Head this year, isn't she a lovely girl Tom?" Hagrid patted Marvolo's shoulder and Tom gave him the not-genuine smile he gave all the staff at Hogwarts. It was something to get by, something to seem polite, and something to make them all love him; which they usually did. "She should be up here any minute with McGonagall. You go on in and unpack your things and do whatever you need to do. I understand a man's got to have somethings to himself, Tom." Hagrid, with his big hand gently slapped Marvolo on the back again and turned around, heading back down the stairs. Shaking his head, Tom watched to make sure Hagrid wasn't going to turn back around, and when he was sure he wasn't, flipped him off muttering under his breath, "Fuck off," and then louder to the mirror, "Hocus pocus."

The silver-lined mirror popped open and Marvolo stuck his fingers in between the frame and the door pulling it open. Stepping in, the room was lit by balls of light and candles. A black couch sat in front of a projection screen that was playing re-runs of the previous Qudditch World Cup where Jessin Krum had helped beat the Chudley Cannons for the title. Coffee tables on each side where the respective colors of each of their Houses: one a green and silver and one yellow and black. An ornate glass dish was filled with sweets he was sure was going to be gone when his boys got up here and a glass pitcher was filled with Butterbeer complete with whipped cream.

Making a note in his head to leave a thank you note for the house elves that night, Tom took a sharp let and traveled through the tiny kitchenette area and straight through to where he felt his room was. Opening the wooden door, Marvolo was happy to find that his trunk and owl, Sandra, had been placed at the end of his bed. Tom looked around the room taking in what was there and what wasn't and where he could fit the cabinet Crabbe had bought and found a space between his desk and wardrobe before unbuckling his belt and reaching into his pants. Pulling it out, he turned around when he heard the mirror pop open and a ding sounded throughout the dormitory and threw the bottle of Firewhiskey under his bed. Zipping his pants back up, Marvolo stepped out of his room and walked back into the common area where a pretty girl with a short yellow sundress was standing. Marvolo took in her sandy brown hair and bright brown eyes, and her mouth traced over with a nude color that made her freckles stand out.

"Hello Tom. I'm glad to see that you've already made yourself feel at home." Demeteria said, her face turning a bit pink as she glanced down at his unbuckled belt. Laughing, Marvolo fastened it tight around his hips and looked back at the girl in front of him before explaining.

"Sorry, my mates brought in some stuff to celebrate tonight with and it was the only place it would fit. Would you care to join us for a bit?" Unconsciously, Marvolo started to pull on his fingers and dropped his eyes away from her face. She was so bright, something he was not used to yet.

"Of course. My girls aren't coming until tomorrow. They thought that I should have some time by myself and for us to get to know each other,but having a little celebratory party with you and your mates sounds nice. Let me know when they arrive, yeah? I have to change out of this dress." Demetria smiled at him and turned around, her yellow dress flying up a bit as she did. Marvolo watched as she made her way past the couch and as Jessin Krum flew across her back to catch the Snitch, ending last year's game and then he quickly went to his room to retrieve the bottle of Firewhiskey and six cups out of the cupboard.


	3. Chapter 3-A Woman's Touch

Enjoy!

* * *

Loud knocking on the mirror produced a hollow sound that echoed through every room of the Head's dorm. Dusting himself off and making sure his pants were buttoned unlike the last time, Marvolo got up and went to open the mirror for his friends. Loudly, they entered the common room, looking around and taking in another old Qudditch match that was playing on the screen.

"It's nice mate. Needs a woman's touch. Is she going to fix you breakfast every morning? What about getting her in the sack?" Goyle nudged Marvolo with his elbow and Marvolo swatted him away, a dirty look on his face.

"Actually, I think he'll be the one fixing breakfast, Jeffery." Demetria called out from her room.

Marvolo watched as Jef's face began to turn pink and laughed, flicking him off as he led them to his room. "By the way, she'll be joining us this evening for the celebration." He left the door open and watched his boys sprawl across his bed and floor. Malfoy had taken up a good space between the wardrobe and the desk, the place where eventually the cabinet would be placed. "So mates, what's first?"

Crabbe groaned as he sat up. His thin body, thought Marvolo, made him look like a piece of bacon. He quickly pushed away the thought as Crabbe pulled a slim baggie that was filled half way up with a white powdery substance. Marvolo watched as Goyle snatched it away from Crabbe and opened the baggie. "How do you do this? Snort it? Inject it? That sounds painful."

Crabbe rolled his eyes. "Dumbass. You smoke it. I think you may be able to snort it, not entirely sure. I didn't get to that level over the summer."

Marvolo looked Crabbe over for signs of side effects. He looked fine and he was talking like he participated in this every day. "How often did you do it?"

"Only a couple times a week, mate. There was no need in over doing it, ya know?" Crabbe said. He snatched the baggie back and shook it around before sliding it underneath Marvolo's pillow right as Demetria came in.

She was dressed in a black tank top and shorts, her pale skin bright against the dark color. "Hello boys. What have you got planned?"

Malfoy sat up and crossed his legs, his pale hair out of place. "We brought a cake from the kitchen. They had one leftover and they said that we could decorate it however we wanted." He got up and walked over to his messenger bag that he had slung onto the chair before throwing himself on the ground and began rummaging in it, his arm all the way inside.

"Won't the icing and stuff me all messed up Abraxas?" Marvolo asked.

"Nah. I put multiple charms on that baby before I put it in my bag. It's all good, see?" Malfoy pulled out a cake carrier and took off the lid showing perfect icing and a message written in yellow and green frosting: Congratulations Tom and Whoever! "Sorry it's not your name, sweetness, we didn't know who our friend would be Heading with this year."

Demetria smiled at him and pulled her wand out of her shirt. She waved it, speaking so soft and fast that Tom could not hear what she was saying and then said, "Look, it's perfect now."

Marvolo looked back at the cake to see that she had changed 'whoever' to her name in pretty blue frosting instead of the bright yellow they had chosen. "Good work and nice color. I hope you can stomach a bit of Firewhiskey with this cake?"

Demetria nodded as she slid out the desk chair and sat on it sideways facing the other two boys as was Malfoy. They looked, thought Marvolo, like they could make a nice couple. He decided he would mention it after she left the room or fell asleep and started pouring their drinks.

It was just after 3 oclock in the morning when Marvolo noticed everyone was asleep except, conveniently Abraxas. Tom got out of his bed where Demetria had fallen asleep beside him and laid down on the floor beside Abraxas.

"You know, mate, I was thinking that you and Greengrass would make a handsome couple. Have you thought about that?"

Tom watched as Abraxas rolled over to look at him. "I'm going to be a father Marvolo. I can't be running around on my kid's mother."

Tom sat up. "What the hell do you mean you're going to be a father? When? Who?"

"Last year in January after Christmas break." Abraxas stops to sigh deeply. "Catarina. You know the pretty Gryffindor? She was a Year below us. She's eight months. Her parents pulled her out until after she's had the baby."

Running a hand through his black hair Tom asked, "Is there a particular reason you didn't tell us this information?" He balled his fist up and punched Abraxas in the arm.

"She didn't want to keep him. Thought I wasn't going to take care of her and the baby. But I am Tom and I actually have a question for you, just don't tell the others yet."

Marvolo watched as Malfoy sat up and rubbed his face. "Will you be Lucius's godfather Tom? I know you'll look after him if something ever happens to be. Please?"

Tom sat up and extended his hand out to his friend and soon-to-be father. "Of course."


	4. Chapter 4-Come Back Later

Sorry for not uploading in a while! It's been a crazy two weeks. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I plan on going back and changing Henry (who is now known as Abraxas) in the first chapters to his correct name! Sorry if it causes any confusion!

* * *

Tom woke up in his bed with Demetria's brown hair in his face and his arm underneath her head. She was pressed up against him both of them on top of the bed cover. He sat up as gently as he could, his arm still underneath her head to look around. Abraxas was asleep on his floor still and Crabbe and Goyle were finishing up the last of the Firewhiskey that hadn't been drank.

Looking over at his clock, Marvolo jerked his arm out from underneath Demetria and ran a hand through his hair.

"What the bloody hell Marvolo?" said the sleepy girl next to him. "It's still early isn't it?"

"No! We're fifteen minutes late already to our first meeting with Sprout and Slughorn!" Marvolo got out of his bed and started tossing clothes out of his trunk to find a nice shirt and slacks to change into. He glanced at the bed to see Demetria still laying down, her eyes half closed. He threw a slipper at her. "Get up! Didn't you hear me?! We're late!"

Stripping out of his shirt, Tom had just pulled a yellow polo over his black hair when he heard, "Oh shit!" And his bed squeak from the girl jumping off his bed. When the shirt was past his eyes, he could see that the girl had vacated his room and could hear her cursing loudly from her room as things were being tossed around her room.

"Mates, get out. Come back after lunch and we'll discuss the other piece of furniture and where to put it, okay?" Marvolo said as he slipped out of his old khakis and into the fresh ones. He grabbed his wand and murmured a spell to fix his hair and make him smell fresh before tucking it into his back pocket and slipping on some tan dress shoes. He shoved his drunk and stumbling friends out of the door before him and shut it and pushed them to the mirror where Demetria was pulling at her curls and slathering on a pale pink lip color before she opened the mirror for him and the others.

"Can you explain to me why you're late, Riddle? And you, Ms. Greengrass?" Sprout said, her voice dripping with anger. She was scary for a stout lady that stood only four foot something.

"Professor Sprout, I would like to take responsibility for this. It was my idea to turn off all the devices in the room. They were distracting while we were trying to get settled in. It won't happen again, I promise." Tom spoke up. He glanced over at Demetria who looked like she was about to cry, her dainty chin quivering.

"Very well, Mr. Riddle. I suppose I shall be seeing you tonight at my club meeting? We are in need of your potion expertise." Horace Slughorn suggested. Marvolo inwardly made a face at the fat man. He did not appreciate it when someone used his father's name in reference to him and he definitely did not want to go to Slughorn's Slug Club full of "promising students."

"I don't really know, Professor. Head duties and school work and all. I promise I'll try and make it if I have the time." Marvolo moved around and glanced at Demetria. The girl was fidgeting with a pearl bracelet on her right hand and Marvolo noticed that her nail polish was picked off.

"You two may go, but do not be late for the next meeting. Do you both understand?" Sprout stood up as she dismissed the two students. Both of them nodded and stood up. Slughorn stood also and placed a hand on Marvolo's shoulder.

"Stay back a minute, will you my dear boy?"

Marvolo had followed Slughorn to the Defense against Dark Arts classroom and sat down in the front desk while Slughorn gathered odd potion ingredients for his first class. "So what is it you wanted to talk to me about Professor?" He was shaking his leg nervously and, glancing at his watch, he realized he only had three minutes to get to his first class which was half way across the castle.

"I just wanted you to know Mr. Riddle, that there will be no Muggleborns tonight at the meeting if that's what you were worried about. They don't really belong in this world; you know that as well as I do. They're not like us. They will always be behind us. I really hope you will consider coming. We try to pick the very best students of the Half and Pure."

Marvolo stood up. He was not a racist person. He occasionally made fun of Muggleborn wizards and witches but it was nothing he truly meant. "Professor Slughorn, I really do not mean to be disrespectful, but I said I would think about it and I have a class to get to as you have a class to teach. Would you be kind enough to write Flitwick a note and let him know I was with you so I will not be penalized for this conversation?"

Clearing his throat and slightly glaring at Tom, Slughorn took out a quill and scribbled a quick note to his teacher. "I think, Mr. Riddle that you should watch how you talk to me. I am a professor. 10 points from Slytherin for impoliteness and disrespect." Biting his tongue, Tom snatched up his bag and snatched the note from the fat man's chubby fingertips and strode out of the classroom.


	5. Chapter 5-Lemons and Avocados

Hey guys. Hope you enjoy and sorry for not updating in a while. I will not be updating anymore this week because I am visiting Hogwarts, so please leave some reviews and let me know what you think!

* * *

Tom walked into his advanced level charm class fifteen minutes after everyone had claimed their old seats and over half of them had fallen back asleep. He looked around for Abraxas and sat down beside him, smelling last night's Firewhiskey still on him.

"Mate, if you don't mind me asking, why the bloody hell didn't you at least spray some cologne on your alcoholic arse?" Tom asked as he pulled out a fresh new notebook and some sugar quills. He had missed breakfast in the Great Hall this morning and needed something to munch on while Flitwick went over things they learned last year.

Abraxas stole a sugar quill that had rolled it's way in between them and put the sweet feather in his mouth and with a muffled response said, "I got a call from my girl, Tom. They admitted her to St. Mungo's last night while we were getting trashed. I missed her first fifty calls. My boy is here. She's coming back to school next week and he'll be in the infirmary with Pompfrey while we're in class." He bit the tip of the sugar quill off and distractedly started to take notes. "You know, he's early Tom, but I think that this is just what I need in my life to get my shit together. My girl and my kid. Just what I need." Tom watched as Abraxas lifted the quill to his lips and bit a whole chunk of it off and then continued writing notes that they had both taken last year. I guess, thought Tom, being a new father meant making sure you knew your shit no matter how many times you've been over it.

* * *

After Flitwick dismissed them from class, Tom and Abraxas climbed back up to the Head's dorm to find Crabbe and Goyle. They needed to move the cabinet into his room before Demetria got back from making her rounds in the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor common rooms and dorms so that way she wouldn't ask too many questions about his new piece of furniture.

Together, the four of them had decided that Crabbe and Goyle would run the cocaine deals and Tom and Abraxas would act like they had no idea what was going on. With Abraxas having his new baby to worry about and only Tom knowing about it, they decided it would be best to keep their nose clean, figuratively and literally, at least for now.

"Can you dumbasses _please_ , lean the cabinet your way? That's the only way it's going to fit through the door." Abraxas shoved his side through the door roughly, scraping paint off the door frame. "Hurry up, goddamn it people. I have to piss."

Tom shot him a look. "What you need to do is take a shower, you smell like you slept over at that whorehouse on Knockturn Alley." The cabinet slid out of his hand slightly, the weight lifting off and he watched as Goyle fit it where Malfoy had slept the night before.

"We're bloody wizards. Why were we trying to do that physically anyways?" Goyle threw himself across Marvolo's bed, his shirt riding up a little as he stretched his arms above hs head.

"Dunno mate. Why the hell didn't you think of that when you told me about the damn thing?" Tom replied easily. He got on the floor and reached for the left over Firewhiskey that was under his bed where he had hurriedly placed it this morning. He and Abraxas needed a drink. One as a father and one as a godfather. One as a friend and one as a drug-trafficking underage wizard. He grabbed two plastic cups and filled them up a third of the way for each of them and passed the other to Abraxas. "Drink this mate, then go get a shower. You smell."

* * *

Tom heard the girl's voice before she even stepped foot into the Head's common area. It was sweet and tiny, just like he had seen her the day before. Lily Evans was with Demteria as she stopped in the kitchen to get something to drink. Wrinkling his nose, he glanced at Crabbe and Goyle who were getting things set up on the other side of the cabinet so they could start bringing in the drugs next week. He stood up and walked out of his room and smiled at his Co-Head and asked, "Who is this?"

"Lily Evans. It's her first year and some boys were picking on her in the Gryffindor Common Room so I brought her back here. She's staying the night and we're going to have a girl's night. She needed a break." Tom watched Demetria ran her fingers through the little girl's red hair. " And if you don't mind can you talk to McGonagall for me about a boy named James Potter and his friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin? Lily said something about how they were being rude to a boy named Severus Snape in your House."

"Sure thing and I'll make sure to keep the guys quiet tonight. Do you need me to pick anything up from the Kitchens on the way back?" Tom stepped out of his room and shut the door so the girls couldn't see inside. The last thing he needed on his hands was an eleven year old addicted to cocaine on his hands.

"Just some lemons and avocados if the Elves aren't busy." Tom watched as Lily pulled on Demetria's shirt to get her attention and as she told the little girl to head to her room and wait for her there.

"Thanks Tom. I just got to keep her safe, you know? She's so sweet. Terrified too. We really need to knock this bullying thing out before it gets really bad." Demetria smiled at him before she walked to her room to join Lily for their girl's night.

* * *

McGonagall's office was nice and homey with Butterbeer scented candles set at various points on tables and her desk. Firewhiskey flavored candy was on her desk wrapped in a deep green wrapper. Tom took this all in as he sat down in a large chair in front of the old woman.

"What can I do for you Mr. Marvolo?" McGonagall asked. She slid her glasses down her nose to look at him over them. "I'm surprised you didn't ask to see Slughorn. Is something the matter in my House Demetria couldn't tell me about?"

"Yes, actually, Professor. Lily Evans, the First Year. is being bullied by three boys in your house. She asked me to report their names to you because Lily is in our dorm at the moment and she didn't want to leave her alone or with them. Their names are James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. She also asked me to tell you that Lily mentioned they were also messing with a Slytherin First Year named Severus Snape." Tom tapped his fingertips against the chair as he listed off the things that she had asked him to tell the old professor.

"Hm. Well thank you very much, Mr. Marvolo." McGonagall stood up and smoothed out her dress. "I'll take care of it. In the mean time, please let Demetria know that she Lily can spend the night whenever she feels like in the Head's Dorm as long as it is okay with you also." She smiled at Tom and he stood up, smiling back at the teacher before he said thank you and walked out of her office.

* * *

Tom had managed to get a bag full of lemons and avocados for the girls at the Kitchens and had thanked the Elves profusely for their kindness. He had made it past the room where the Slug Club was having their first meeting and he had peaked in the glass window in the door to see a bunch of rich Pureblooded Five through Seven years sitting at a table that was covered in fancy food. He wrinkled his nose and made it up to the mirror where he found a note stuck to the glass with tape.

"I know what you've got and I want it."

Tom looked down at his hands his thoughts crowded with the horrible fact that the person knew about the cabinet and cocaine. He looked around for any sign of a person still near the entrance and just to be safe he held up the lemons and avocados and muttered, "This is bullshit over fruit."


	6. Chapter 6-Silence

The next morning Tom Marvolo was exhausted. He had spent the night alone in his room with the cabinet and his thoughts. The girls could be heard giggling and talking loudly about cute boys and Tom was amazed when the little redhead had asked his fellow classmate if she thought he was cute. Demetria's voice had lowered just enough so that way he could not hear her answer, but he was sure that the answer was a yes since she had blushed when he kindly dropped off her lemons and avocados before retiring to his room with a bottle of Butterbeer.

Rubbing the back of his hands against his eyes and stretched in his bed. He couldn't wait until his free period. He would be back in his bed taking a very needed nap before he had to make his rounds in the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff Common Rooms and dorms. The two Heads switched Houses everyday to make things interesting and to make sure they both knew all the Perfects and students. Tom couldn't care less, but, Demetria, he thought loved the fact that she got to see and meet new faces every time she went into another House's common area.

Sitting up Tom ran a hand through his messy black hair and looks at his hands in silence. It was a quiet morning. He was not running late. He was not hungover. He did not have a pretty girl in his bed. And he did not have his friends laying on his floor. His fingers were pale and thin, his arms veiny and thick. His mother's friend who had taken care of him when he was younger had always told him his fingers were meant to play some kind of instrument and had encouraged him to talk to Professor Flitwick when he got his Hogwarts' letter. He had never done it though. His hands, he thought, were better suited for making a difference in the world they lived in now. He just didn't know what he wanted to do to help yet. Tom had thought about becoming a doctor at St. Mungo's but without the proper recommendations from the teachers there was no way he had a way he had a shot of getting in.

Tom slid to the side of the bed and pushed back his blankets. Everything seemed so soft to him this morning. Something, he thought, was definitely not right. The floor was warm with the charm that the whole castle had on its floors. He stood up and gathered all of his clothes and showering essentials before making his way through the bathroom door.

* * *

The day was silent. Normally Hogwarts was bustling with First Years trying to find their classes on the second day. They had help from Second Years who were running late and were actually running in the correct direction. Third and Fourth Years were stuck together in Herbology lessons early in the morning; some of them running experiments with potions created by Slughorn. Fifth and Sixth Years were lazily waking up late and not caring about what their professor would say about the assignment they hadn't done. Seventh Years were struggling with large books crammed into their tiny bags and notebooks already had fifteen pages full; their faces already showed the stress of their exams that were months away and all the homework and interning for jobs that were still years away. Today was not the way it was normally. Students had been filed away in their classrooms accordingly with the help of the professors. No Seventh Years were running to class with papers falling out of their books. The halls were empty except Tom Marvolo.

Looking around he saw that nothing was out of place. Nothing was missing. Nothing seemed to be in shambles. Behind him he heard quiet footsteps and he turned around to see Demetria standing behind him looking around as he had been. "What's wrong with the castle today?" she asked him. Shrugging his shoulders Tom moved to stand beside her and look around.

"I don't know. Did you get any kind of message from McGonagall or any of the other Heads Of House?" His fingers felt numb and cold.

"No." Demetria had dropped her voice down to a whisper. "Something is really really wrong. We need to head to Dumbledore's office. Quietly." She took out her wand and lightly grabbed at his fingers and pulled him forward. "I know a shortcut. We need to be quiet."

* * *

Dumbledore's office was very messy. Parchment papers were thrown on the floor and his chairs were thrown over. "What the fuck happened in here?"

Demetria glared at him. "Obviously nothing good. What do you think happened?" She made her way behind the Headmaster's desk and started shuffling the remaining papers around. A click from behind both of them signaled that someone else had entered and they both looked up to see the Headmaster himself looking at them.

"What are you two doing in here? Everyone was supposed to receive an order to stay in their Common Rooms today. No one is to come out. There has been an issue with someone coming into Hogwarts illegally." Dumbledore had spun around and had begun waving his wand in intricate movements, locking the door to his office silently. "We think that someone had brought in some type of portal. We don't know who has entered, only that someone has. The Ministry of Magic has been alerted and there will be a team of Aurors here soon. For the time being you both will be staying in here with me."

The old man picked up his desk chair and sat down in it and gestured for them to pick up the other fallen chairs and sit also. "You're going to be here for a while. Did you both have a class or were you on the way to the Great Hall for a late breakfast?"

Looking over at Demetria, Tom understood that she was wondering what the hell he was asking their schedule about when there was someone on the loose in Hogwarts that was not supposed to be there. He could feel her worrying about Lily and wondering if she was safe in the Gryffindor Common Room. "No sir, we were headed to do our rounds before classes this afternoon. We knew something was wrong when we didn't see anyone bustling about this morning." Tom answered for the silent girl.

Dumbledore nodded and got up and started picking up the papers that had been thrown around his desk. Tom watched him the whole while. The old man's beard was as long as his shoulders now. White as snow and rough as a raven's feather to the touch, probably.

* * *

Hey guys I'm back from Hogwarts! It was so beautiful and lovely I hope you all get the experince of visiting. Anyway leave a comment. :)


End file.
